


Запачканный кровью

by nocturnalele



Category: Hetalia - Axis Powers
Genre: Historical, Hurt/Comfort, Tragedy
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-31
Updated: 2011-01-31
Packaged: 2017-10-17 22:41:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/182052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nocturnalele/pseuds/nocturnalele
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merah di atas putih. Tetapi itu bukan bendera. Itu darah terciprat di atas salju dingin - menandai gejolak di negerinya. Bloody Sunday, St. Petersburg Januari 1905.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Запачканный кровью

Hari itu ia terbangun dengan perasaan berbeda. Sepanjang pagi terus matanya menatap keluar jendela. Seperti hari-hari biasanya di musim dingin, yang bertemu dengan warna violet matanya adalah putih yang menghampar sampai entah ke mana.

Tidak. Ada yang lain.

Senyum yang biasa bertengger di wajahnya menghilang untuk beberapa saat. Dari deru angin badai bulan Januari yang tengah menerpa dan menghembuskan salju tipis, ia tahu. Perasaannya terus bergejolak, matanya menerawang keluar—jauh menembus horizon asal hamparan warna putih.

Akan ada yang terjadi hari ini.

. . .

 **Запачканный кровью**

 **Disclaimer:**

Hetalia © Hidekaz Himaruya

 **Warnings:**

OOC. Slight slash. Blood.

. . .

Ia mengenakan mantel tebal beserta syal yang selalu ia kenakan. Suara berdecit mengiringi pintu saat engselnya berputar dan daunnya terbuka. Angin dingin segera menyerbu masuk ke dalam rumahnya, seperti hendak menerbangkan syal yang ia kenakan di sekitar leher. Sejenak ia berhenti dan menolehkan kepalanya kembali ke dalam rumah. Ia tersenyum pada mereka.

Ketiga negara Baltik menggigil karena udara dingin—dan juga karena senyuman yang terkembang di bibir Russia, terlihat jelas gugup dan ketakutan. Sementara Ukraine menawarkan senyuman lebar dan lambaian sampai jumpa dengan salah satu tangannya sambil berusaha keras menahan Belarus yang mengamuk marah dengan tangannya yang lain.

"KAKAAK! JANGAN PERGI!" teriak Belarus.

"Be-Belarus, Russia hanya pergi satu hari. Tenanglah sedikit," ujar Ukraine. "Russia, cepatlah pergi!"

"B-Baiklah."

Dengan itu ia segera menutup pintu di belakangnya. Terdengar kunci pintu yang segera terputar dan suara Belarus yang memanggil-manggil dirinya untuk kembali. Ia tertawa kering. Tidak, ia tidak takut—hanya gugup. Ya. Gugup. Spontan ia mempercepat langkahnya.

Sepatunya yang terbenam di salju putih saat kakinya melangkah, hampir tak membuat suara. Tetapi jejak-jejaknya terlihat terbentuk jelas sepanjang permukaan salju. Kristal-kristal es berkilatan tertimpa temaram sinar matahari—sedikit cercahan yang berhasil melewati tebalnya awan mendung.

Angin kencang tiba-tiba saja bertiup berlawanan arah dengan arah langkah kaki Russia, mengacak rambutnya dan meniup keras syal yang melingkar di lehernya, membuatnya harus memegangi kain itu agar tetap berada di tempatnya—tetapi hanya untuk sesaat. Angin itu lewat dengan cepat. Ia membenahi lagi posisi syal yang ia kenakan. Di saat yang sama senyuman di bibirnya melebar.

"General," Russia melempar pandangannya ke langit, seakan ia bisa melihat sosok solid angin itu, "Aku tahu. Kau ada di sana, da."

Tak ada suara. Hanya deru angin yang sama yang terdengar. Tetapi itu sudah cukup jadi jawaban untuk Russia. Dan juga memberitahukannya akan sesuatu yang lain—karena senyuman di bibirnya berubah menjadi pahit.

"Da." Sebuah helaan nafas. "Kau sudah mengatakannya tadi pagi. Aku takut kalau akan benar-benar terjadi hari ini." Ia menjawab, namun yang meluncur dari mulutnya hanya terdengar seperti sekedar gumaman.

Kembali ia melanjutkan perjalanannya dengan hanya ditemani raungan angin yang sama—tetapi dengan raungan angin itu, ia tahu kalau ia tak sendirian. Jejak-jejak langkah kaki di atas salju terbentuk tanpa menimbulkan suara. Panjang, membentang sampai ke tempat tujuannya.

St. Petersburg. _Winter Palace_.

Megah dengan halaman luas yang tertutupi warna putih dari salju musim dingin. Tepat seperti namanya. Russia melewati gerbang metalik istana itu dan segera melangkahkan kakinya ke dalam. Segera ia menuju ke ruangan Tsar.

Tetapi saat itulah orang-orang mulai memenuhi halaman Winter Palace. Russia yang mendengar suara mereka mendekat segera menengok dari jendela di dekatnya. _God save the Tsar_ bergema dari mulut-mulut mereka, memenuhi St. Petersburg.

Di sana seribu, dua ribu, tidak—lebih dari itu, berkerumun di depan istana. Mereka tidak terlihat membawa senjata. Mereka tidak terlihat berusaha memicu keributan. Terlihat sebagai kaum pekerja—yang berarti protes.

Sejenak Russia termangu melihat jumlah mereka. Tetapi ia tersadar saat seseorang menepuk pundaknya. Ia berbalik untuk menemukan seorang anggota _Leib Guard_ memperhatikan dirinya. Tampaknya lelaki itu memiliki pangkat yang lebih tinggi dari sekedar anggota biasa. Kedua pasang mata mereka saling bertemu.

"Russia, Tsar tidak ada di tempat ini kalau kau sedang mencarinya," ujar lelaki itu.

Hening terapung di atmosfer sejenak sebelum Russia membuka mulut. "Lalu bagaimana dengan mereka, da?"

"Sudah ada instruksi. Ah! Lebih baik kau ikut kami."

Lelaki itu melangkahkan kakinya menuruni koridor. Russia merasakan keraguan pada instruksi yang dibicarakan olehnya. Bahkan deru angin badai di telinganya berbisik untuk tidak mengikuti lelaki itu. Membisikkan kata-kata larangan.

Setelah melangkah beberapa meter, kaki lelaki itu terhenti karena ia merasakan Russia yang diam tak bergerak dari tempatnya. Ia membalikkan badan dan memberi isyarat pada Russia untuk segera mengikutinya.

Beberapa saat berlalu dengan hening dan ringkihan angin dingin. Menghela nafas, Russia menggumam, "Tetapi aku tak bisa menolak melakukannya, da."

Perlahan, ia melangkahkan kakinya dan menyusul lelaki _Lieb Guard_ itu. Ia tak tahu apa yang akan terjadi—tetapi ia tahu pasti, keraguannya tak akan dapat menghentikan segala sesuatu yang tertulis dalam perputaran kala.

Salju kembali bertemu dengan sepatu yang ia kenakan. Tangannya menggenggam sebuah senapan yang diserahkan padanya begitu melewati pintu. Russia dibawa ke halaman istana itu. Di depannya pasukan _Lieb Guard_ telah membentuk benteng yang menghalangi para demonstran itu masuk lebih jauh ke _Winter Palace_. Segera, lelaki itu menempatkan dirinya di barisan para penjaga.

Semakin lama, semakin banyak orang yang berdatangan, membuat para penjaga mulai khawatir. Russia bisa mendengar bisikan-bisikan mereka berunding tentang para demonstran itu di belakang barisan, meski tidak terlalu jelas. Dan yang ia takutkan ternyata benar-benar terjadi.

Karena tiba-tiba saja—

"Siapkan posisi menembak."

—perintah itu meluncur. Tanpa diduga.

Bertahun-tahun berada di dalam militer membuatnya terbiasa melakukan setiap komando yang tertangkap telinganya hampir secara refleks. Tetapi tubuh dan pikirannya membeku saat jarinya terselip di depan pelatuk.

"Tunggu perintah selanjutnya untuk menembak."

Bukan. Bukan komando itu yang menghentikan gerakannya. Nafas yang tiba-tiba tertahan dan jantungnya yang terasa berhenti berdetak—bukan perintah itu yang menyebabkannya.

Tetapi ia yang menyadari bahwa keadaannya tidak seimbang. Antara para demonstran itu dan anggota _Lieb Guard_. Karena mereka tak bersenjata—sia-sia saja kalau mereka ingin melawan.

"Bersiap untuk menembak. Dalam hitungan tiga."

Pada akhirnya komando itu juga yang menggugahnya kembali. Deru angin musim dingin terdengar bertiup—berbisik di telinganya, mengatakan kalau ia tak perlu melakukannya. Hanya ia tak lagi mendengarkan apapun saat itu, terfokus pada komando yang akan datang.

"Tiga."

Orang-orang itu merangsek maju. Kaki-kaki menjejak dalam salju putih, seperti juga keinginan mereka yang tergores dalam hati masing-masing. Menuntut keadilan, mengharapkan pemenuhan keinginan itu.

"Dua."

Ia menahan nafas. Matanya memandang lurus ke orang-orang itu. Berapa nyawa yang akan tercabut oleh peluru panas _Lieb Guard_ hari ini?

"Satu."

Dan spontan, suara tembakan bergaung memenuhi halaman _Winter Palace_. Peluru beterbangan menembus otot dan daging, mematahkan tulang dan menghentikan aktivitas organ vital para demonstran. Tubuh limbung berjatuhan satu demi satu di atas dinginnya lapisan salju. Sementara mereka yang masih bisa berdiri di atas kakinya mulai diserang panik. Di tengah kepanikan itu, para _Lieb Guard_ masih terus melancarkan tembakan.

Lebih banyak tubuh dikirimkan untuk bertemu dengan dinginnya salju bulan Januari yang menghampar di atas tanah St. Petersburg.

. . .

Merah. Di atas putih.

Dan itu bukan bendera. Melainkan warna gejolak di negara yang selalu berselimut musim dingin.

Кровавое воскресенье.

Darah terciprat membasahi putihnya salju dingin. Temperaturnya yang lebih hangat membuat lapisan es teratas mencair, namun terlalu sedikit untuk bisa melelehkan semua kebekuan yang selalu hinggap di atmosfer Russia.

Ia meringis melihat manusia-manusia yang tergeletak tak bergerak di atas. Miris. Mereka sudah mulai membersihkan tubuh-tubuh. Tangisan, kesedihan, penyesalan—memenuhi udara di sekitarnya. Ia tak tahu harus merasakan apa. Segalanya hampa—seakan semua emosi telah dicuri darinya.

"Russia." Dan sebuah hembusan keras yang melewatinya sesaat.

Suara itu, ia tahu pasti, suara General. Tetapi Russia tak bergeming saat sesosok lelaki berbadan tegap tetapi telah berusia muncul di sampingnya. Ia masih menatap ke depan, ke pemandangan menyakitkan itu. Marah. Sedih. Terluka. Ia… tak tahu mana yang harus ia ungkapkan.

Ia mendengar helaan nafas meluncur dari mulut General. Ia dapat merasakan kedua tangannya yang terbungkus mantel tebal melingkar di lehernya. Ia juga merasakan tubuh tegapnya menekan tubuhnya sendiri dari belakang.

Diam menyelimuti kedua entitas itu sampai pada akhirnya semua tubuh itu selesai dibersihkan. Yang tersisa di depan bola mata violet itu hanyalah merah di atas putih.

Ia mulai merasakan air mata yang menggenang di pelupuk matanya. Kesedihan dan kemarahan bercampur membentuk cairan hangat itu, yang kini menuruni pipinya pelan. Tubuhnya masih terasa penuh dengan gejolak. Punggungnya bergetar seiring dengan senggukan yang terlepas dari mulutnya. Meski pelan, tetapi ia tahu General mendengar suara itu—karena ia mengeratkan pelukannya sebelum membalikkan badan Russia agar menghadap dirinya.

Begitu bertemu dengan dadanya, Russia tak bisa menahan lagi dirinya. Semua tertumpahkan lewat air mata yang membasahi mantel sang General. Sementara sosok musim dingin itu akan mengelus-elus punggungnya. Dan seperti biasa, dalam setiap kenyamanan yang ditawarkan oleh General, yang ia rasakan hanyalah beku. Dingin, tetapi beku yang menerima.

"Mengapa mereka harus melakukan itu?" tanyanya. Retoris, tetapi ia masih ingin jawaban. Hanya General tak menawarkan jawaban padanya. Sudah cukup dengan dingin.

Karena dengan dingin itu, ia akan dapat mengingat kembali dirinya—negara besar berselimut salju. Ia akan dapat mengingat kembali tempatnya di kontinen, di dunia ini. Menghapuskan semua memori menyakitkan, mimpi buruk, dan semua tragedi yang membayangi pikirannya.

Saat air matanya berhenti mengalir, ia mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap sang General dengan dua bola mata violet yang masih basah. General mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Kau terluka," ujarnya dengan suara mendesah.

Tangan berlapis sarung tangan kulit yang tebal mengusap pipi Russia. Dan ia baru menyadari—bahwa cairan hangat yang membasahi pipinya bukan hanya yang berasal dari matanya, tetapi juga darah yang tiba-tiba keluar. Ia tak menyadari saat luka itu terbentuk. Oh, ya. Berapa banyak dari orangnya yang terbunuh hari ini sampai membuatnya terluka juga?

Mata violet membuang padangan ke arah lain. Mulutnya terbuka, "Tidak apa-apa."

General hanya terdiam sebelum tangannya mengusap lagi luka di pipi bocah tersayangnya itu. Ia menghapus darah itu dan membekukan luka itu. Setidaknya itulah yang bisa ia lakukan untuk kembali meyakinkan Russia.

"Russia, jangan khawatir."Mata violet kembali menatapnya merasakan luka itu membeku. Dan ia mengucap pelan, "Kau tahu aku selalu bersamamu, bukan?"

Russia menutup matanya seiring dengan senyuman kecil yang berkedut di bibirnya. Sebuah anggukan kepala—dan sosok General menghilang dari hadapannya, bersamaan dengan angin keras yang berhembus menerpa tubuhnya.

"Da. Aku tahu, General."

(end)

**Author's Note:**

>  **Запачканный кровью** (Russian): Blood-stained
> 
>  **Кровавое воскресенье** (Russian): Bloody Sunday
> 
>  _Bloody Sunday_ ; Januari 1905 di St. Petersburg, Russia—adalah pembunuhan massal di saat demonstran tak bersenjata yang melakukan protes damai untuk mengajukan petisi kepada Tsar Nicholas II ditembaki oleh _Imperial Guard_. Diorganisasi oleh seorang pendeta bernama Gapon, para pekerja bergerak ke _Winter Palace_ , yang merupakan kediaman resmi Tsar dengan menyanyikan himne dan lagu patriotik, termasuk _God save the Tsar_. Kejadian ini memicu terjadinya revolusi, termasuk berperan dalam Revolusi 1905.  
>  Petisi tersebut ditulis oleh Gapon, antara lain berisi permintaan untuk perbaikan kondisi pekerjaan, upah yang lebih adil, dan pengurangan waktu kerja harian menjadi delapan jam, termasuk mengakhiri Perang _Russo-Japanese_. Tetapi Tsar tidak dapat memenuhi keinginan mereka, karena depresi yang tengah melanda Russia.  
>  Sementara saat terjadi protes, Tsar sendiri tidak sedang berada di _Winter Palace_. Tetapi Tsar beserta pemerintahan autokratik disalahkan sebagai penyebab banyaknya kematian. Jumlah yang terbunuh tidak jelas, tetapi dari pihak tsar resmi menyebutkan sekitar 96 terbunuh sementara dari pihak lain menyebutkan angka 1000-4000 orang.  
>  Gapon sendiri dibunuh atas perintah _Combat Organization_ dari _Socialist-Revolutionary Party_ setelah ia mengungkapkan dirinya bekerja untuk _Okhrana_ atau Polisi Rahasia pada temannya. (wiki)
> 
>  _Lieb Guard_ adalah nama resmi untuk _Imperial Guard_ Russia.


End file.
